Nix
by Eluvian Camaris
Summary: I know that I wasn't a paragon of virtue per se but I wasn't a villain either. I was a normal law abiding citizen. A normal person with no irregularities whatsoever. Will I ever be remembered for who I was? What have I ever done in my life that could be recognized as an outstanding achievement? Nothing. Nothing?... Nothing. Nothing! A bland and pitiful existence.
1. Death

_**Nix:**_

I knew that I was a selfish person, so when my mangled form landed in the ditch beside the road on that fateful day I truly understood the meaning of terror. I couldn't move I couldn't speak I even couldn't hear. All I was able to perceive was some blurred Images after even those faded to black.

All my life I never was able to believe in things of the supernatural. Heaven, Hell, even something like the soul were never more than a abstract concept to me. I couldn't comprehend how someone could believe in such things with absolute conviction.

Well I couldn't until I was at deaths door. The longer my pitiful form rested the slower the world around me seemed to become. Slowly the dread of realizing the inevitable demise of myself set in. I became erratic, struggled to stay awake. Would I be judged in the afterlife by St. Peter at the gates, and more importantly would I be allowed to enter? Then I remembered people died before the abrahamitic religions came, but these religions also judged you based on the life you had. And what about the religions of the east? Was there no wisdom in their teachings at all? But they also determine ones worth on their previous deeds.

So then I began to reflect on my life.

I know that I wasn't a paragon of virtue per se but I wasn't a villain either.

I was a normal law abiding citizen. A normal person with no irregularities whatsoever. Will I ever be remembered for who I was?

What have I ever done in my life that could be recognized as an outstanding achievement?

Nothing. Nothing?... Nothing. **Nothing!** A bland and pitiful existence.

Is this really what life ought to be? We are born we do our part in the great machine that is the state and then we die. There must be more. **THERE** **HAS TO BE MORE!** This freezing dread that set in and took possession of my very essence began to slowly but steadily heat up. The dread I felt before became anger. The anger started slowly like a dim spark. I nurtured it with kindling. I fed it the hate for society as a whole, for the poor fools that cant comprehend that they are still trapped, and most of all of myself and my childish assumption that I am truly special and I will live a long life and have enough time left.

With all these things in mind I thought that at least the guy that ran me over or the medics would remember me so I channeled my all of my fury and let out one last scream.

" **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

* * *

 **Author Note: This is my first story I´ve written if you see any mistakes I´ve made feel free to point them out.**

 **I know the general direction I will go with this story and you are herby warned, the story will be a bit darker than most Fairy tail Fanficts out there.**

 **Feel free to give me feedback as long as it is constructive. (positive and negative)**


	2. Rebirth

**Following chapter is from the perspective of the MC monologing. "" are used to signify talking from his perspective and sounds**

* * *

My defying cry of desperation was surprisingly high pitched. It was so loud and squeaky that it hurt my ears.

Wait I can hear again? What does this mean? From the ringing of my ears I can deduce that I am in fact not a spirit, soul, or any other astral for in the afterlife. So that leaves me with only one option, I am in fact alive!

Now that I know that it is highly unlikely that I am dead comes the next question.

 **WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL ALIVE?** Have the medics come just in time and revived me? Why do I feel wet and cold? Why is it hard for me to breath? Is it because of the injuries I received? Yeah what about those, I don't feel any pain either. Cant be painkillers I feel something and I can think relatively normal. Now I am just gasping for air, that is not good not good at all! Dont panic, dont panic, you just survive whatever hit from before so you will also get through this alive!

Ok, deep breaths in and out in and out in and o **uch.**

"Smack"

Who in their right mind would smack a patients ass if said patient was only moments ago at deaths door?! I mean really come on.

"Smack"

"Ok you can stop now I am awake now and I want to speak to the head of your department asap"

would be what I wanted to say but instead something like " oko c nstoow aawan oaantop eathehe aofuded esa". Now I don't really know a lot about speech impediments but this set of several red flags at once that something is really wrong. Maybe I should open my eyes and get a hold of my surroundings?

So either I have awoken in a land of sexually assaulting giants or I have quite severe brain damage. Well at least I know why I feel cold, the reason? Well nothing special, I AM ONLY STARK NAKED IN A ROOM FULL OF GIANTS! I cant see very well everything is blurry. What I can identify is 4 Humanoids with one laying/sleeping on a bed another one dressed in white holding me and the two others are standing beside the bed and staring at me.

…...

No. O NO . GOD DAMMIT. This is all a dream right? Someone pinch me please.

"Smack"

Really? I want to think not helping but this just confirmed it. I didn't survive but somehow retained me being well me after reincarnating as an infant. These aren't giants I am a baby.

Well fuck, it just gets better and better doesn't it? I know he is just doing his job but I swear to god if that doctor sla.

"Smack"

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

There is that what you wanted? I hope you became deaf you piece of shit.

* * *

 **Well I hope you liked it.**


	3. Sapience

**Author Note: So MC is still monologing after becoming aware of his situation.**

So after screaming at the doc for a solid minute he finally wraps me in a blanket and hands me over to who I assume is my mother. Might as well stop screaming. It is more taxing on this small body than I am used to.

My new mom takes a hold of me and hugs me with the utmost care. She is clearly exhausted after the whole birthing process but she still tries to soothe me with her serene voice. What is this warm and fuzzy feeling? Is this some instinctual bonding with a parent figure? But what about my old life? Am I really this easily convinced to accept this woman as my new parent? Now that I think about it what happened to my old body? Will my family and friends mourn me?

...

I … I don't seem to recall any people from my old world. No that is not true. I know of historical and political individuals but not anyone who I shared a personal connection with. This cant be right I must at least have had someone I interacted with on a daily basis.

Who am I? Well I am an unnamed infant at the moment, but there is more to this, to me. I feel older , like a lot older.

Think go back what did I do before I was born? There was a accident, …... I was run over by a car on a country road. There were children? No, teenagers. I think I knew them. I was responsible for them. I don't know for what tho. Hmmm... I can only speculate that I was a instructor or guide of sorts, my memories are not clear on the matter.

The only thing I do recall is a deep anger, at myself for some reason but I am not sure for what. What I know however is that self loathing is not healthy and with reincarnation you get a new shot at life anyway. Yes this is what is needed in a situation like this! A positive outlook. I wont sulk for the rest of my life just because I cant recall my memories at the moment. That doesn't mean things wont clear up on a later date.

"Yaaaaaaawn"

Wow I most have been more exhausted than I thought. Might as well get some sleep.

* * *

 **I know the chapter isn't long but the whole monologue happens in just under a minute before Mcs Adrenaline rush subsides and he falls asleep.**


End file.
